


This is me swallowing my pride, standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night (Your guard is up and I know why)

by Sol (Hartley_Jr)



Series: It was a moment of weakness, and you said "yes" [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hartley_Jr/pseuds/Sol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens the next time Leonard and Hartley see each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is me swallowing my pride, standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night (Your guard is up and I know why)

**Author's Note:**

> This is supossed to be the third and last installment of this series, but I may continue it showing how Len got over Hartley. I don't promise anything because I don't know if I'll have the time.  
> I don't remember which comics I used. I know it's crappy, sorry!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to 'Back to December' by Taylor Swift.


End file.
